


Худший бар во Вселенной

by madmoonmouse



Category: Doctor Who (2005), It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Inappropriate Humor, Obscenities
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:21:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmoonmouse/pseuds/madmoonmouse
Summary: За свою более чем тысячелетнюю жизнь Доктор успел побывать в самых разных уголках Вселенной, многие из которых смело могли претендовать на звание худших мест в мире. Поэтому он полагал, что напугать его невозможно. Просто он никогда не был в баре «У Пэдди».____Было написано для ФБ-2013





	Худший бар во Вселенной

– Ну че кого, сучары?  
Мак вприпрыжку вошел в бар и замер на пороге. Остальные члены шайки, кроме Фрэнка, были уже в сборе, а вместе с ними и какой-то мужик, привязанный к стулу.  
– А это что за хер?  
«Хер» посмотрел на Мака с надеждой. Кажется, ему не нравились собственный заклеенный рот и топор в руках Чарли.  
– Понятия не имеем. Ди нашла, когда пришла на работу, – ответил Деннис. – Мы его как раз сейчас допрашиваем. Хочешь с нами?  
– Конечно! – оживился Мак.  
Надежда в глазах «хера» погасла.  
– Чарли, продолжай.  
Чарли только этого и дожидался. Перехватив топор поудобнее, он склонился над мужиком.  
– Ну че, падла, будешь говорить?! На кого ты работаешь? На кого работаешь, сучара?! Молчишь? Да я таких, как ты, во Вьетнаме…  
– Стоп-стоп-стоп-стоп-стоп! – оборвал его Деннис. – Чарли, ты гонишь – какой Вьетнам? Там Фрэнк был.  
– И то открывал подпольный цех, – вставила Милашка Ди.  
– И то открывал подпольный цех, – подтвердил ее брат.  
– Но просто так он не хочет колоться. Вот я и решил, что если чуть-чуть поднажать…  
– … то все равно ничего не выйдет, – не выдержала Диандра. – У него рот заклеен, тупицы, он вам ничего и не сможет сказать. Оторвите скотч!  
Все взоры обратились на мужика, который в подтверждение нервно кивнул. Воцарилось неловкое молчание.  
– Ди, ты опять херню какую-то несешь, – наконец сделал вывод Мак. – Чарли, продолжай. Мы дожмем этого сучонка!  
– Подождите-подождите, – Деннис жестом остановил друзей. – У меня только что появилась мысль. Может, освободим ему рот? Мне кажется, так он быстрее заговорит.  
– Шикарная мысль, Деннис. Чарли, отдирай скотч.  
– Да вы совсем охренели! Это же была моя идея!  
– Ди, заткнись, твои идеи никому не интересны. Чарли, скотч!  
– Не, пацаны, я этого делать не буду, еще откусит мне пальцы. Вдруг он сбежал из психушки? Только посмотрите на его рожу. И прикид странный. Кто сейчас носит бабочки, кроме голливудских звезд и психов?  
– Пидоры? – предположил Мак.  
Деннис закатил глаза.  
– Нельзя обвинять человека в том, что он пидор, на основании одной только бабочки.  
– А еще он пытался заказать у меня банановый дайкири, – вспомнила Ди, – до того, как Чарли пришел и вырубил его.  
– А вот это уже серьезно. Беру свои слова обратно. Можно.  
– Ну, охуеть теперь. Нас пытался грабануть тощий пидор в бабочке! Почему это не мог быть кто-нибудь крутой? Нас же засмеют.  
– Нет, брат, крутого бы я не вырубил.  
– Тогда я смог бы продемонстрировать на нем свои зашибенные приемы конг-фу.  
Мак принялся кружить по бару, наводя окружающих на мысли о чем-то среднем между балетом и недержанием. Деннис остановил его жестом.  
– Ты опоздал на час, этот хмырь успел бы вынести половину бара.  
– А, похер, все равно выносить нечего.  
– А может, вернемся к тому, как он попал сюда? – подал голос Чарли. – Я не хочу, чтобы всякие уроды шастали тут по ночам.  
– И что еще интереснее, как он припер сюда эту будку?  
Все уставились на Ди.  
– Парни, вы че, угораете? Вы тусите здесь почти час и хотите сказать, что за это время не заметили здоровый синий гроб, которого раньше не было?  
– Я думал, что это Чарли с Фрэнком опять начали со свалки всякую херню таскать.  
– Я тоже.  
– А я, наоборот, решил, что это вы что-то для дизайна прикупили. Правда, не понял, почему там про Бали – мы же ирландский бар.  
– Какое Бали?  
– Ну, вот же: «Балицейская будка».  
– Блин, Чарли, ты затрахал уже! – взорвался Деннис. – Там написано: «Полицейская будка», научись читать! Я такие по телеку видел.  
– Так он что, легавый?!  
– Чарли, не истери. Какой он нахер легавый? Эти будки уже лет пятьдесят не выпускают. Наверное, спер из какого-нибудь музея.  
– Так эта херня не с Бали?  
– Да по ходу вообще из Британии.  
– С чего ты взял?  
– А кино было английское, – объяснил Мак, – я вместе с ним смотрел. Блин, парни, тогда этой хуйне нельзя здесь находиться. Мы же ирландский бар, а ирландцы англичан не любят. То-то мне сразу этот ушлепок не понравился.  
– Мак, ты же не ирландец! Среди нас вообще нет ирланцев, – сказала Ди.  
– Я сам этого не знаю наверняка, а ты тем более не можешь… Слышь, урод, ты – англичанин? – обратился Мак к связанному мужику. Тот задергался, как на электрическом стуле. – Хотя можешь не отвечать, похер. Гены не обманешь.  
– Слушайте, а в Ирландии таких нет? – спросил Чарли, осматривая будку. – Хорошая же вещь, жалко выбрасывать.  
– Да хрен его знает – пожал плечами Деннис, – в кино про это ничего не было.  
Тут Мак хлопнул себя по лбу.  
– Так давайте перекрасим ее в зеленый, и будет ирландская полицейская будка. Сможем втирать посетителям и туристам, что приперли эту херню из Дублина.   
– Убойная мысль! – оживился Деннис. – И клиенты косяком повалят. Чарли, дуй за краской. Хотя нет, Чарли, стой, я лучше сам схожу, а то ты опять что-нибудь напутаешь. Мы озолотимся с помощью этой хуйни.  
– А с этим-то хмырем что делать? – еле успел спросить Чарли.  
– Да похеру, хоть сожрите, вам с Ди не впервой.  
– Бля, ну сколько раз можно повторять? – Ди закатила глаза. – Это был енот! Фрэнк скормил нам енота.  
– А вот и нихера, – радостно сообщил Чарли. – Я потом попробовал енота – ничего похожего.  
Воцарилось неловкое молчание.  
– Чарли, сука…  
– Ты за духовкой.  
– А ты за – приправами. Мак, следи, чтобы он не смылся.  
Они оба рванули к выходу.  
– Да вы совсем ебанулись! – крикнул им вслед Мак. – Хотя жрать людей, конечно, круто.  
Доктор нервно сглотнул, ТАРДИС беспокойно загудела. Кажется, в этот раз шалость не удалась.


End file.
